


Первая космическая

by GeiYin



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, spaceau, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin
Summary: "First in space"





	

Приём, Борнхольм.

Это Миккель Мадсен. Приём.

Полёт идёт хорошо. У нас только что отстыковалась третья ступень. Неполадок или других сбоев не наблюдается. Все живы-здоровы. Даже неподготовленная журналистка легко перенесла перегрузки. Сейчас выходим на орбиту. Приём.

Туури услышала, что я говорю о ней, и попросила передать своему брату, чтобы не беспокоился. Приём. 

Повторяю: с ней всё хорошо! Даже несмотря на то, что она ещё ни разу не летала в космос и даже не проходила подготовку, я не наблюдаю никаких отклонений в состоянии её здоровья, из-за которых стоит волноваться. Приём.

А вот её кузену почему-то плохо. Насчёт него я уже не очень уверен. Он точно подготовленный? Хотя судя по тому, сколько раз он летал фотографом на МКС-2, по идее, должен был уже привыкнуть к перегрузкам и невесомости, не так ли? Приём.

Прошу прощения, что прервался: наш учёный-химик стал возмущаться о нарушении санитарии. Хотя я больше чем уверен, что он скорее беспокоится за свой белый костюм и шикарную шевелюру. Нет, правда, кто позволил ему взять с собой лак для волос на борт, вы ведь знаете, что любые газовые баллоны под давлением в космосе запрещены?! Борнхольм, вы ещё здесь? Приём.

Я боялся, что мы вышли из зоны радиовидимости. Полагаю, пока я справлялся с истерикой Эмиля и вёл длительную дискуссию, почему ему стоит пользоваться лишь мылом и гелями, мы должны были уже выйти на орбиту Земли. Верно, Капитан? Борнхольм, приём.

Капитан сказала, что всё идёт по плану полёта и беспокоиться не о чём, но почему-то я не особо ей верю. На станции можно заметить посторонний шум. Приём.

Борнхольм. У нас проблемы.

Борнхольм, я не знаю, как так получилось, но у нас на борту лишний. Неподготовленный. Его зовут Рейнир, он сказал, что работает инженером в бюро. Проверьте. Приём.

Да, он также сказал, что когда перед стартом проверял оборудование, споткнулся, ударился головой и отключился в отсеке. Вероятно, его там и забыли. Я поражаюсь, как его ещё не вывернуло наизнанку. Приём.

Провёл неподготовленному весь курс обследования. Состояние сердечно-сосудистой и нервной систем в норме, беспокоюсь только за жидкостное перераспределение. Он весь красный и опух, и, скорее всего, подвержен вымыванию кальция из крови, не говоря уже о проблемах с почками. С таким перерасчётом нам не хватит препаратов, чтобы довести всех членов экипажа обратно здоровыми. Приём.

Я тут прикинул, что кислорода, воды и еды тоже не хватит. Приём.

Капитан предложила съесть неподготовленного. Как медик возражаю, как человек, запертый с ней в замкнутом пространстве, поддерживаю. Возможно, в следующий раз она предложит меня. Приём.

Борнхольм, вы снова на связи! До нашего ухода с орбиты осталось несколько часов. У нас есть ещё возможность спуститься обратно? Приём.

Наш фотограф из-за неподготовленного был готов выйти наружу и уже чуть не разгерметизировал весь отсек. Его кузина сейчас слишком занята интервью с химиком по поводу локального взрыва в лабораторном отсеке, так что, пожалуйста, напомните мне, как будет на финском “там всего четыре градуса по Кельвину”? Приём.

Уже несколько часов, как мы сменили траекторию и направляемся в тихий космос. Двигатели отработали исправно. Хоть здесь нам повезло, как людям старого мира. Приём.

Возможно, я рано заговорил о везении. Капитан решила организовать выход в открытый космос прямо сейчас. Я имею в виду конкретно прямо сейчас, даже без десатурации. Приём.

Хорошо, я был не прав, она не забыла пройти десатурацию и вывести азот из организма перед выходом. Боюсь представить, что бы было, если бы её разорвало от перепада давлений, и мы бы потеряли единственного человека с большим лётным стажем. Приём.

Бессмысленная, на мой взгляд, вылазка обошлась без происшествий. Сигрюн добыла несколько образцов космического мусора. Мусор и не более. Большую часть пришлось выбросить, так как тут всё уже поглотили вездесущие микроорганизмы. Нет, серьёзно, как можно было выжить при абсолютном нуле и галактической радиации? Надо будет спросить у нашего “учёного”-химика, поржать. Приём.

Вы не говорили, что наш “учёный” ещё и биолог! Оказывается, он взял с собой кошку. Просто скажите, за что мне всё это?!

Никто не верит мне, что чётко составленный рацион и график питания снижают риск осложнений биоритмов организма. Все требуют от меня невозможного: приготовить что-то, не утверждённое протоколом, или отказываются есть. Ну, хорошо, теперь будут питаться безвкусной кашей. Вообще, подумываю начать готовить её только из хлореллы. Пусть помучаются. Приём.

Вписал Рейнира в общий график. Чтобы привести этого несчастного в норму, пришлось уложить его спать на несколько часов. Проснувшись, он поднял переполох просто потому, что увидел свои руки летающими перед ним. В следующий раз обмотаю его ремнями с ног до головы. Приём.

Эмиль продолжает жечь в лаборатории. Уже жалею, что Лалли не работает с ним – снимки бы получились что надо. Во всяком случае, гораздо интереснее, чем одинаковые картинки со звёздами и планетами. Но не мне судить об этой профессии. Приём.

Капитан снова рвётся наружу. Думаю, как объяснить ей, что в радиационном поясе ловить нечего. Приём.

Эмиль теперь делает вид, что кошка не его. Я нахожу это животное везде, кроме лабораторного отсека. Стоит намекнуть этому “учёному”, что от летающей в невесомости шерсти он может задохнуться даже во сне. Приём.

Всю шерсть благополучно засосало в фильтры вентиляционной системы. Начинаю расчёты, через сколько те окончательно засорятся. Приём.

Наш новоиспеченный инженер нашёл какой-то сбой в работе реактора Сабатье. Обещал починить. Через минуту сказал, что не знает, как это сделать, не отключая всю систему газорегенерации. Приём.

Оказалось, Рейнир спутал реактор с водонагревателем. Начинаю сомневаться в его инженерной квалификации. Приём.

Борнхольм, как слышите? У нас отказали и водонагреватель, и реактор Сабатье. Это катастрофа! Как мне сказать Сигрюн, что она осталась без своего кофе? Уже надеюсь, что запасенный кислород закончится раньше, чем это случится. Приём.

Совместными усилиями мы с Рейниром и Эмилем починили реактор. Никогда бы не подумал, что переводить с языка инженеров на язык химиков и обратно настолько тяжело. Приём.

Реактор теперь регенерирует воздух исправно, в принципе мы потеряли не так уж и много кислорода. Эмиль возомнил, что это, по большей мере, его заслуга, и взялся за починку водонагревателя. Возможно, Сигрюн дождётся своего кофе. Но это не точно. 

В лабораторном отсеке что-то взорвалось. Потушили пожар попавшимся под руку скафандром. Эмиль пока ещё жив, но Сигрюн сказала, что хочет проветрить станцию, чтобы никто не задохнулся. Напомните, какой там у неё лётный стаж? Приём.

К счастью, единственный иллюминатор у нас оказался только в отсеке, где снимает Лалли, который не подпускает к себе никого во время работы. Хоть тут я могу быть спокоен. Приём.

Оказалось, по приказу капитана Эмиль всё-таки направился в обсерваторный модуль. Вернулся уже весь с многочисленными царапинами на лице. А я надеялся, что хотя бы аптечку мы взяли для галочки. Приём.

Мне начинает казаться, что лучшей публикацией Туури будет не статья о работе кого-то конкретного из нас, а ответ на вопрос: как мы все вообще выжили? Приём.

Лалли принес мне картинку Луны, чтобы успокоить. Сначала я подумал, что это фейк из старого мира. Фотограф, похоже, единственный, кто хоть и не понимает, что происходит, просто выполняет свою работу. Завидую ему. Приём.

Борнхольм, приём. Просто чтоб вы знали: на обратной стороне Луны ничего нет. 

Наконец, мы достигли поверхности Луны. Собрали ещё добротных экземпляров от старых луноходов. И в этот раз я следил за качеством деталей, так что проблем с последующей сортировкой не возникло. Фотограф, кстати, тоже проделал хорошую работу. Возвращаемся обратно, по дороге соберём ещё деталей с орбиты, чтобы, как вы говорите, побольше выгодно продать. Приём.

Топлива едва хватило, чтобы дать обратный импульс. Скорость ниже расчётной, постараюсь предугадать наше положение на подлёте к Земле. Приём.

Эмиль, наконец, оказался полезным. Теория по производству более крепких и лёгких сплавов в невесомости подтверждена. Осталось проверить ещё восемьдесят четыре теории из старого мира, пока мы летим обратно. Приём.

Капитан неустанно негодует, что мы не встретили никаких инопланетян. Но так она хотя бы забыла про кофе. А я тем временем совсем забыл про кошку, пока не увидел её в косе у Рейнира. Может, ему и отдать эту зверушку по возвращении? Приём.

Борнхольм, приём. Мы уже подлетаем обратно. И наконец-то, Туури решила взять интервью и у меня. Ух... Можете просто включить ей эту запись? 

Приём.


End file.
